EL FESTEJO DE LOS WEASLEY
by tildita
Summary: ARTHUR Y MOLLY CELEBRAN LAS "BODAS DE LOS PLATOS ROTOS"Y TO DA LA FAMILIA SE REÚNE...¿SOPORTARAN A LAS DOS NUEVAS NUERAS?ES UNA TAREA DIFÍCIL,ESPECIALMENTE CON GINNY EN EL MEDIO, INTENTANDO DESACERSE DE LAS NUEVAS CUÑADAS... Fleur Weasley/Audrey W
1. Chapter 1

ESTA HISTORIA NACIÓ COMO UN DESAFÍO ENTRE HARRYPOTTERMOMS, Y CHOCOADICTAS. LAS PROTAGONISTAS PRINCIPALES SON FLEUR (POR "CUIDADO CON LO QUE DESEAS") Y AUDREY (POR" LA ULTIMA BROMA DE FRED")LOS CAPITULOS IMPARES CORRESPONDEN A FLEUR, Y ESTAN ESCRITOS POR MI, MIENTRAS QUE LOS PARES, CORRESPONDEN A AUDREY, Y LOS ESCRIBE FIONA.

LA IDEA ES QUE ERA UN DUELO ENTRE "LAS NUEVAS CHICAS "DE LA FAMILIA WEASLEY...YA FUERON PUBLICADOS EN NUESTROS BLOGS, TUVIMOS ENCUESTAS; EN LAS QUE GANÓ AMPLIAMENTE FLEUR...Y TODO EL FIC ESTÁ ESCRITO EN FORMA DE EL DIARIO DE MOLLY, O CARTAS QUE SE HAN IDO ENVIANDO, DISTINTOS MIEMBROS DE LA FAMILIA...

ESPERAMOS QUE LES GUSTE.DEJEN REVIEWS, Y DIGAN A CUAL DE LAS DOS NUERAS APOYAN ...JAJAJA...

EL FESTEJO DE LOS WEASLEY

CAPITULO I

LA LLEGADA, Y EL PRIMER ENCUENTRO...

LA RECOPILACION DE ESTOS TEXTOS CORRESPONDEN AL DIARIO INTIMO DE LA SEÑORA MOLLY WEASLEY,Y RELATAN FIELMENTE LO ACONTECIDO EN ESOS EXTRAÑOS DÍAS EN QUE SUS HIJOS DECIDIERON CELEBRAR EL ANIVERSARIO DE SU BODA CON ARTHUR.

FESTEJABAN SUS TREINTA Y DOS AÑOS DE CASADOS,QUE EN EL MUNDO MÁGICO ,LLAMAN "BODAS DE PLATOS ROTOS" Y POR COMO TERMINÓ TODO, NUNCA MEJOR PUESTO EL NOMBRE…

CON USTEDES LOS SUCESOS…

Mayo 20,2000

Yo ya empecé la cuenta regresiva…Falta apenas un mes para el festejo.

¡Ya pasaron treinta y dos años!Y para mí, parece que fue ayer ,que dejé de ser Molly Prewett para pasar a ser Molly Weasley.

Cuantas cosas vivimos en medio…

Tuvimos siete hermosos hijos, los criamos; pasamos buenos momentos y otros no tanto…El trabajo de Arthur siempre fue impecable,y aunque nunca nadamos en dinero, lo pudimos compensar con todo nuestro amor…

La guerra nos arrebató a Fred, y ese dolor siempre va a seguir con nosotros; pero sabemos que nuestro hijo no querría vernos tristes,y que disfrutaría mucho con esta fiesta.

También la pasamos mal con lo de Bill,a quien el ataque de Greyback dejó en el estado incierto de "poder ser" un hombre lobo, pero por el momento, no hay indicios de que pueda transformarse.

Se agregaron a la familia Harry y Hermione,que son como dos hijos mas…

George encontró en Angelina un consuelo…

Todavía no me olvido(ni Herms ,ni Ginny)del triste episodio que tuvo que vivir Ron en su quinto año de Hogwarts…En fin ,evidentemente ,era profético que Fleur se quedara con uno de mis hijos ;pero por suerte ,en San Mungo la dejaron como nueva ,y la pobrecita no se acuerda de nada ,así que nosotros ,principalmente por Bill ,también hacemos como que nunca pasó…

Charlie anda penando por una chica rara…Una Grace no sé cuanto…Otra francesa extraña como nuera ,pero que le vamos a hacer…

No podemos quejarnos.Tenemos una bella familia.

Ginny es la coordinadora de todo.Ella se dedicó a organizar y asignar tareas para todos los integrantes de la familia.Yo le pedí encarecidamente ,que tuviera paciencia ,principalmente ,para cuando lleguen Bill y Percy con las chicas…No en vano mi hija se ma parece tanto ,y yo sé que detesta a estas cuñadas que le tocaron ,como nunca detestó a nadie.Pero ella me aseguró que todo estará bien.Y yo quiero creerle.

Ginny ya tiene todo ,aparentemente organizado…Ella ya preparó la lista de invitados ,las chicas se ocuparán de realizar y enviar las invitaciones ,Hermione y Harry,con Ron se ocupan del tema del lugar y la decoración ;George y Angelina de la banda ,y Charlie tiene a su cargo el jardín y aledaños ,limpieza ,desnogmización ,todo el trabajo pesado.

Como mis hijos no quieren que yo trabaje, van a encargar todo el servicio a Bruja Express-Eventos Mágicos.A mi la idea mucho no me convence ,pero ,por lo menos yo misma voy a ocuparme de la torta.Y Arthur…Arthur va y viene en medio de todo este trajín ,pero él en realidad hubiera preferido un festejo mas íntimo…¡Que igual,yo pienso darle!

Mañana llegan Bill y Fleur, y pasado mañana Percy y Audrey…Qué Merlín nos ampare!

Oo0oO

Mayo 21,2000

¡Invocar a Merlín fue poco! no había terminado de despertar cuando ya habían llegado Fleur y Bill…

Ella organizó el viaje ,y como no quería que se le adelanten en los preparativos ,buscó un traslador matutino ,llegaron casi de madrugada.Enseguida ella empezó a dar órdenes…Hasta que apareció Ginny.

-Buenos días.¿Que tal Fleur?¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo?-dijo la menor de mis hijos ,con tono enérgico.

-Buenos días ,Ginevga.Yo muy bien ,gagcias pog pgeguntag.Llevamos meses sin vegnos ,y lo único que dices ,es"se puede sabeg que estás haciendo"…Te estás volviendo cada vez mas maleducada…No ,pegdón ,mal educada ,no;pogque mis adogados suegdos te han educado bien ,lo que tú egues es una mal apguendida…-

-¡¡Biiiiill!!-gritó Ginny.Los demás ,mirábamos desorbitados.Esto empezaba muy mal.Y lo que mal empieza…

-¡Biiill!-seguía ginny-hazme el grandísimo favor ,de decirle a tu mujercita ;primero, que ya están todas las tareas asignadas y ella lo **único** que tiene que hacer es lo que se le encomendó.Segundo,que si me vuelve a llamar mal educada ,mal aprendida ,o lo que se le ocurra ,voy a hechizarla ;y tercero…¡**Que no vuelva a llamarme Ginebra**, o le lanzo un maleficio!-

Gracias que en ese momento Harry recuperó la movilidad ,y ,abrazándola ,la sacó de la cocina.Hermione fue tras ellos ,mientras el resto todavía no podíamos recuperarnos y no sabíamos que decir o hacer.Fué Angelina ,con su buen humor ,que rompió el silencio.

-Vaya ,vaya…Que bonita escena de amor entre cuñadas…-George le pegó un codazo para hacerla callar ,pero ella no le hizo caso.-Si estas dos van a estar así todo el tiempo ,va a ser mejor que vayamos acondicionando la casa ,porque ésto va a ser un duelo permanente.-Nos miraba a todos risueña ,y ,aunque nos dolía aceptarlo ,concordamos con ella.

La aludida ,Fleur ,nos miraba a todos con los ojos entrecerrados ,y Bill ,aunque callaba compartía su sentimiento.En ese momento intervino Arthur.

-Te pido disculpas por Ginny ,Fleur ,creo que lo mejor va a ser que ustedes dos ,eviten los encuentros ,para que no se repitan este tipo de escenas.-Ya comenzábamos a temer.Los próximos treinta días iban a ser inolvidables…

La rubia bajó la vista,a punto de comenzar a llorar.

-No ,Agthug,acepten ustedes mis disculpas;les pgometo haceg todo lo posible paga que esto no se guepita-Se pegó la vuelta, tomó a Bill de la mano ,y se dirigió a la habitación que ocupaban ellos.Mientras era arrastrado por ella ;Bill se daba vuelta y les hacía muecas a todos ,en referencia a que ahora él tendría que soportar su enojo…

Todos lo compadecimos.George besó a Angelina.

-Menos mal que mi novia es un sol,y se lleva bien con todo el mundo.-

-Sí mi amor, mientras que tú no me des motivos, todo bien.-

-¿Y yo ahora que hice?-

-Nada.Y quiero que todo siga así.Y lo besó ella también.Ron fue a ver como estaba todo afuera ,Charlie se quedó en un rincón ,con la mirada perdida,¿pensando en **su** francesa ,quizás?,y Arthur y yo nos miramos ;sin palabras ,tratábamos de tranquilizarnos mutuamente.

El día prosiguió sin mas contratiempos.Ginny continuaba de mal humor ,pero como Fleur ,casi no se dejó ver ;no tuvimos mas encontronazos.

El resto se dedicó a sus tareas ,sin chistar ;pero todos pensamos en lo mismo…

Mañana llegan Percy y "la princesa que quería vivir" como ella se autoproclama.

Todos deseamos que por el hecho de ser francesas las dos ,jóvenes y bellas ,se lleven bien y puedan trabajar juntas ,manteniendo a los demás a salvo del mal genio de Ginny.

A la noche ,Fleur quiso ayudarme a preparar la cena ,y yo se lo permití.No iba a hacerla sentir mal yo.La chica ha mejorado mucho ,se vé que ama a Bill y se esfuerza por hacerlo feliz.

Descubrí con placer ,que evidentemente mi hijo le está enseñando a cocinar;Fleur tiene algunos tics culinarios que reconocí como míos…Y por eso la quiero un poco más.

Después de comer ,por suerte ,todos estaban de buen humor y la noche fue agradable.Hermione iba y venía y trataba de hacer que todos se sintieran cómodos ,Harry bromeaba en voz baja con Angelina acerca de un partido de quidditch con Ginny y Fleur como buscadoras.Si los llegaba a escucuchar Ginny ,iban a estar en problemas…Pero mi pelirroja conversaba con Charlie acerca de su labor en el jardín.Quiere que mañana sin falta se ocupe del dedepósito de escobas ;que nuevamente se llenó de no sé que alimañas.

Mejor apago las luces y me voy a descansar.No sé porqué ,pero sospecho que mañana,** también** será un día difícil.

* * *

ESTAS CHICAS SE VIENEN CON TODO...¿A CUAL PREFIEREN ?


	2. Chapter 2

FIONA VA ASSSI DE RAPIDO, ASI QUE ACA LES DEJO EL 2º CAPITULO, QUE LE PERTENECE A ELLA!!

CAPITULO 2

Mayo 22,2000  
Es oficial.El infierno se ha trasladado a mi dulce hogar y la llegada de Percy y de Audrey solo complicó el estado de las cosas ¿Cómo empezar a describir lo que he vivido?

La mañana estaba lluviosa, cuando desde la chimenea se hicieron presentes, Percy y Audrey .Él corrió a saludarnos (influencia femenina, lo reconozco) y ella impregnó el ambiente_ con su_ _perfume y con su presencia_, saludó a todos con delicadeza, alabó a los presentes con frases acordes (¡creo que todavía le dura el ceremonial y protocolo que regia su vida diaria!).

Comenzamos a servir el desayuno y allí empezó la batalla. Fleur, que recién se despertaba, entró en la cocina y descubrió a su compatriota. El gesto de su cara lo inició todo, (¡nunca ví a nadie fruncir la nariz así! ni a Dolores Umbridge!).

La querida Audrey me ayudaba, cuando "accidentalmente" derramó el té sobre la ropa de Fleur, ¡lo que provocó que ésta empiece a gritar y a maldecir en francés!. En un rápido movimiento de varita la señora Wesley Robillard reparó el daño hecho.

Pero para complicar la cosa Ginny bajo a desayunar y pareció recordar la llegada de ellos, _sobre todo de ella._ Aclaro un punto: siempre estaremos agradecidas de que nos haya devuelto a nuestro hijo Percy, una versión mejorada, no el papanatas que solía ser, pero esta niña y su status de ex princesa sabelotodo, nos cansa , y a Ginny la altera a niveles insospechados………

Cuando comenzó la charla sobre la organización de el aniversario, para horror de todos los presentes, Audrey saco una perfecta libreta verde, y una vuela pluma para comenzar a anotar las tareas de las cuales era responsable, mostrando la mejor disposición a cumplir el papel designado,(lo qué levantó las sospechas de todos los presentes sobre todo de su marido, ¡mi hijo si!) .Al terminar de anotar se dirigió a mi pequeña de manera seductora diciendo:

-Ginny querida me parece que se destaca tu eficiencia en todo el asunto de la organización –levantando notoriamente una ceja ( he descubierto que ese gesto es de temer) –Hay algunos detalles que quisiera discutir ,realizar un aporte, verás tengo conocidos que nos harán maravillosos descuentos con solo mencionar mi nombre-Con la mano realizo una graciosa floritura muy propia de un hada.-Ya sabes ,soy una Robillard ,princesa honoraria y creo que podríamos mejorar lo que has organizado con tanto amor!!.¿A ver Harry cuál es el tema de la fiesta, donde van a conseguir las cosas para decorar?

La pregunta sorprendió a Harry, quien empezó a titubear, y a balbucear respuestas incoherentes, Ron por su parte no ayudó en nada, porque el decir:-"Hermione lo esta buscando en un libro"- provocó carcajadas y risitas socarronas, de parte de las chicas.

-Muy bien, o sea que no esta resuelto-una sonrisa perversa se deslizó entre sus labios –Georgie y la querida Angie seguro ya tienen la música definida, la orquesta asegurada, ¿saben que algunos grupos se reservan con meses de anticipación?

La cara de los chicos lo dijo todo, George estaba atontado como si una buggler loca lo hubiera golpeado y Angelina le lanzaba miradas furibundas a él y a Audrey.

-Mi querido **_casi-primo Charlie,_**_ ¡eso cuando decidas decláratele a mi primita _**_Grace!-_**dijo descaradamente con un dejo de liviandad – ¿Te encargarás de la tarea pesada? ¿Cuanta gente te ayuda? ¡Porque hay mucho por arreglar, hay imponer disciplina en ese jardín lleno de gnomos! , ¿Ya esta solucionado , verdad?

La mirada de furia extrema que le lanzó Charlie, nos hizo recordar a un hipogrifo en celo, siempre era muy reservado con sus sentimientos y el TEMA GRACE Y CHARLIE, era broma entre la familia (¡aunque a mi me angustia, son muchos años de darle vuelta al asunto! ¡Y cada vez eso se pone peor!) La única actividad que él acepta, es desgnomizar el jardín, se descarga con los gnomos. ¡Pero de ahí a hacerlo publico!!

Ignorando olímpicamente a Charlie, prosiguió tranquila, y los queridos Bill y Fleurrrr (¡siempre pronuncia exageradamente su nombre!)¿Están a cargo de…?

-Nosotros ayudamos a todos en lo que nos pidan- dijo sonriendo Bill, quien recibió una no muy bien disimulada patada por debajo de la mesa. Fleur tomó la palabra:

-Nosotgos nos encagaguemos de cugsag las invitaciones…….

-Disculpa Fleurrrrr, pero no te entendí, ¿me repites la frase? ¿o hablamos en francés?-ese era el punto débil de Fleur, todavía conservaba su acento frances y le costaba el idioma.Mientras que Audrey era una poliglota experimentada y por su condición trataba con mucha gente y se comunicaba fluidamente en muchos idiomas ,sumado a que su parte inglesa de familia colaboraron en su perfecto ingles.

-Decía que nosotrrros, nooss encarrgarremos de las malditas invitaciones…..-gruño la aludida, tratando de pronunciar mejor la frase.

Audrey le dedico un guiño de ojo, dirigiéndose a Ginny a, quién ya estaba del color rojo carmesí profundo, la furia la carcomía , estaba por estallar.

-Sabes cuñada , me nombro tu asistente oficial, seré la segunda al mando, ¡te ayudaré en todo y aportaré ese mar de experiencia que tengo en asuntos oficiales y fiestas ! –la sonrisa sincera y compradora que dirigió a Ginny ,ayudó a calmarla , mi pobre hija observaba como todo se desbandaba ,un día era por Fleur ,el otro por Audrey, y atrapados en esa tempestad _**¡NOSOTROS!**_

-No Ginny, cgueo que segá mejog que tengas dos asistentes, yo también tengo expeguiencia en fiestas y puedo apogtag mucho, y además….-

Arthur vió venir un maremoto en forma de hija enojadísima, así que rápido se acercó a ella murmurando:  
-Hija podrías escuchar a las chicas, ellas te quieren ayudar, van a estar a tu cargo, piénsalo, hazlo por nosotros preciosa.-

Esas palabras fueron el bálsamo que necesitaba para recomponerse y pensar fríamente, le leí la mente, _**Si .Ellas iban a estar bajo su dominio…**_

-Muy bien, vamos a re-organizarnos…Audrey vas a estar a cargo de repartir las invitaciones, la lista es ésta -le extendió unas hojas donde pude ver los nombres de familiares, amigos y conocidos- Además quiero que organices la decoración y la ambientación, por lo que Harry, Ron y Hermione estarán de sub ayudantes.

Los aludidos miraban atónitos a Ginny, quien se había convertido en una jefa suprema, dueña del destino de todos ellos.

- Finalmente trabajaras con Charlie para desgnomizar el jardín y adecuar esta casa para recibir a los invitados.

-Fleur tu y Bill se hacen cargo de que Bruja Express traiga todo lo que necesitamos, la carpa, las sillas ¡TODO! ¿Quedó claro?,¡ George y Angelina siguen con el tema de la música ,consigan lo mejor y no quiero excusas de ningún tipo . Hoy me avisaron Luna y Hagrig que quieren ayudar así que Fleur tienes que vigilar que llegue el menú pedido, y que mamá tenga todo lo que ella quiera para el pastel. Bueno hemos terminado,-dijo mirando a todos, y les recriminó-¡Pero que hacen acá empiecen a trabajar!-

Todos salieron como alma que lleva el diablo, Audrey reunió a su equipo en el jardín , y empezó a organizar su parte de manera rápida y eficaz, como toda una estratega.

- Harry querido, necesito que vayas al callejón Diaggon a la casa de los enanos mágicos, y alquiles unos ¿40? Ataviados estilo Luis 15, deben llevar los sobres a las personas invitadas.

Él parpadeó atónito -¿enanos? Los recordaba del día de San Valentín en su segundo año en Hogwarts y no tenía buenos recuerdos, eran bastantes malhumorados.

-Ron y Hermione, ayudaran a Percy a viajar a Francia, llevaran una carta a mi madre, ella nos prestara unas cosas para ambientar la fiesta.

Los mencionados no entendían nada, ¿había que ir a Francia por platos para la decoración?

Ella prosiguió, ignorando a su marido y cuñados.

-Charlie necesito que comiences con la escobera hay que ordenarla y pintarla y hay poco tiempo…

Él la miro desafiante, su casi-futura- prima y cuñada lo había hastiado, no es que él le entorpeciera el trabajo, pero lo había humillado públicamente y se las quería cobrar…….

-Mira, Audrey resulta que hoy debo ir a ver a unos amigos rumanos que están de visita en el país y no voy a poder comenzar con la limpieza…

Ella lo miro fijamente. .Lo que este chico le estaba haciendo era imperdonable.¿No era parte del equipo? Pero lo que él no sabía era que ella era como otras!

-Muy bien, puedes dedicarte a hacer lo que quieras, contrataré a alguien que haga tu trabajo…

Sabías que esta tarde voy a ver a mi prima? ¡_**UPS**_ ¡¿ no sabias que volvió al país?¿le mando tus saludos?

El impacto de la noticia hizo que Charlie saliera hacia la escobera y se dispusiera urgente a realizar el trabajo antes rechazado, necesitaba descargar su furia.

Una sonrisa perfecta acompañada de un suspiro salió de la boca de Audrey. Si algo sabe la princesa es manipular a la gente, _negociar decía su padre, insistir decía su madre,_ allí estaba dirigiendo a todo el mundo para organizar a la perfección la fiesta de aniversario.

No sé como no me di cuenta en ese momento. M_**i casa, mi fa**_**milia** estaba bajo una dictadura donde la comandante era Ginny y su sargento (con aspiraciones a general en jefe )era Audrey…..

Y será hasta mañana o cuando pueda escribir, porque relatar lo que me sucedió este día me dejó sin fuerzas.

MERLIN y CIRCE. Y TODOS LOS GRANDES MAGOS DE TODOS LOS TIEMPOS...¡POR FAVOR, INVOCO SU AYUDA!  
MOLLY

* * *

MAÑANA SUBO EL CAPITULO 3,QUE ES MÍO!!BESOS EN FRANCÉS Y CON ACENTO !!

TILDITA


	3. Chapter 3

LOS WEASLEY SIGUEN CON LOS PREPARATIVOS...Y ESTAS NIÑAS SIGUEN HACIENDO DE LAS SUYAS.YA AFILARON DEBIDAMENTE SUS UÑAS...¡SALVESE QUIEN PUEDA!

CAPITULO 3

YA PASARON 10 DIAS…NECESITO UN PSICOMAGO!!

MAYO 30,2000

Ya pasaron diez días ,pero parecen mil…Mi casa es zona de guerra permanente.Ginny esta desbordada por la situación.Las ayudantas ,en lugar de tratar de componer las cosas ,lo enredan todo cada vez mas…

Vayamos por partes ,porque hace tanto que no escribo ,que yo misma me confundo ,y no quiero dejar ningún detallito olvidado.

Ya escribí acerca de la llegada de Audrey y Percy,(cuando le volcó el té **a propósito **encima de Fleur ,y casi la escalda…¡que momento!)y de la nueva distribución de tareas,(que manía que tiene esta chica de querer mandonear a todos, y de que las cosas **se tienen** que hacer como ella quiere...(Pobrecito mi Percy...Bah, se le tiene merecido!) asi que voy a seguir desde este punto...

Audrey hizo enojar tanto a Charlie , con sus comentarios (fuera de lugar ,por cierto)acerca de su prima , que éste , en un solo día , dejó el jardín y la escobera hechos una maravilla…Trabajo completamente inútil , ya que , ahora , diez días después ,y a regresaron los gnomos , y la escobera volvió a llenarse de alimañas!

Por otro lado , lo de los enanos…Por Merlín, ¡enanos! ¿a quién se le ocurre? yo hubiera preferido , lechuzas blancas (que son tan elegantes…) ,duendecillos de Venecia (tan románticos…) o ,aprovechando su parentesco , pequeñas hadas ; pero no ,l a señorita eligió enanos…¡ Si hasta Harry sabe que son criaturas malhumoradas y gruñonas!

La cosa es que ya recibí sendos pergaminos de familiares enojados por lo que llaman nuestra pésima idea , ya que los enanos se mostraron sumamente groseros y descorteses.

¡¡Y eso sin mencionar la respuesta de la tía Muriel ,qué sacó al suyo a escobazos!!

A causa de las burlas de Audrey , Bill se dedicó a levantarle el ánimo a Fleur , y ahora encontramos pergaminos de toda índole ,y mensajes reconfortantes por todos lados. (Nota:en el blog hay fotos de "los regalos" de Bill a Fleur, y de como se reflejo en distintos medios el resutado de las encuestas!Busquen chocoadictas en el perfil )

Como si todo esto fuera poco , envió a Ron y Hermione a Francia… ¡Para ayudar a Percy a viajar! ¿Desde cuando mi hijo ,necesita ayuda para viajar? esta chica , será muy inteligente , pero lo subestima…Y encima , lo que "nos prestaba" su señora madre , era una especie de pérgola extraña , feísima ,que a Ginny no le causó ninguna gracia , y provocó que le envíe a Audrey un extraño regalo… (También en chocoadictas pueden ver que le regalo Ginny a la cuñadita...)Si por lo menos , hubiera dejado a Herms aquí (ya que se la pasa apaciguando a Ginny…Pero no ,la había enviado a Francia!).

Está bien. Admito que si bien Fleur , a veces parece una cabeza hueca , últimamente está siendo de muchísima mas utilidad que Audrey , ya que por lo menos , no altera a Ginny a niveles insoportables…En eso a Audrey ,no hay quién le gane!

Por lo pronto ,ya que ,gracias a Audrey , ahora se ocupa no solo del menú , sino también de la carpa ,las sillas ,etc ;cambió la empresa , ya que Bruja Express se ocupaba únicamente del catering ,y ahora contrató a Maga Diligent , una empresa (como no podía ser de otra manera) que acaba de llegar de Francia ,y que aparentemente ,son tres magnificient!). Por lo menos Ginny quedó conforme con el cambio , y eso nos pone contentos a todos. Esta empresa , se va a ocupar del menú , (ya nos hicieron un par de degustaciones ,ni siquiera yo cocino tan rico ¡) y nos trajeron modelos de mesas y sillas para elegir, así como también muestras para los manteles , cubre sillas ,en fin , están en todo.

Los de Maga Diligent también se van a ocupar del personal que va a atender a los invitados , y Fleur , me consultó a mí ,mis preferencias (que encanto!) pero decidimos , en conjunto , que lo mas práctico va a ser que el personal lleve túnicas color violeta , para que todos los reconozcan fácilmente. Audrey quería vestirlos estilo Luis xv , pero yo me opuse rotundamente. (Qué fijación tiene esta chica!!) Ya demasiado de Luis xv tuvimos con los enanos…

Influye también , que con su ascendencia de veela , les resulta cautivadora a todos , habría que ver como la miraban en Maga Diligent , la primer vez que fuimos…Sí. Me pidió encarecidamente que la acompañe , para ver si yo estaba de acuerdo ; y yo accedí gustosa.

Mejor que elija yo , por lo menos tengo control sobre algo. Y así , de paso , no provocamos la ira de Ginny. Pero el tema es que , todos quedaron cautivados con su presencia. Y ni osaban contradecirla. Ella me miraba , y si yo asentía , aceptaba ; en cambio , si yo negaba con la cabeza , ella rechazaba de plano ; y enseguida nos traían otra opción. Es indudable que es bueno salir de compras con una veela ; todos quieren complacerla.  
Después del primer encontronazo con Ginny , Fleur mantiene un bajo perfil. Si bien evita a Ginny y a Audrey , tiene un trato amoroso con el resto de la familia ,y si bien nunca va a ser "amiga "de Angelina (quien por otro lado **odia **que Audrey la llame Angie)o de Hermione , tienen muy buen trato , y colaboran entre las tres en todo lo que pueden.

Ron ya dejó atrás el temor que sentía en su presencia , pero hasta cierto punto ; George le hace bromas inocentes y la llama " mi hegmanita fgancesa "lo cual la divierte mucho, porque sabe que son muestras de cariño… A Harry siempre le va a parecer intimidante , no puede olvidar todos los sucesos del torneo. Charlie prefiere tratar con ella y no con Audrey ,y mas ,después del día de la llegada ,l as referencias a su prima…Otra chica de temer… Espero que mi hijo abra los ojos , o va a terminar viajando con acompañantes él también.

Arthur , como siempre , se ve apabullado ; pero se mantiene al margen de los preparativos , y aparece sólo cuando cree que Ginny está por matar a alguien.

Con respecto al pastel , Fleur se ofreció a colaborar en la preparación , pero como es en lo único que yo voy a poder intervenir libremente , comprendió que declinase su ayuda ; limitándose a darme algunas ideas con respecto a la decoración , o al relleno del mismo…

Otro tema de discusión fue el de la banda… Ron quería un grupo de Rock , y Angelina ,le dijo que si quería rock , se fuera a algún concierto muggle ; porque en ésta fiesta , sólo se iban a escuchar baladas románticas y algunas canciones de Celestina Warbeck ; que por algo es mi cantante favorita. Ron no tuvo mas remedio que callarse la boca , y retirarse ; pero no sin murmurar un par de improperios contra **todas **las brujas que habían pescado a sus hermanos… Comentario que fue escuchado por Fleur , y cuando quiso responderle , se encontró con que Ron había salido corriendo , dejándola hablando sola.

Ella lo tomó como un desprecio hacia ella , y comenzó a llorar como una criatura , pero los demás , que conocemos los verdaderos motivos de Ron , no podíamos evitar reírnos por la falta de coraje del menor de mis varones. El llanto de Fleur , sumado a las risas nuestras , hizo que intervenga Bill , quién creyendo que su esposa era una vez mas , víctima de las burlas de Audrey ; le gritó a Percy que haga cerrar la boca de "esa princesa sabelotodo , que ya nos tiene a todos hasta el moño con sus sonrisas perversas"a lo que Percy respondió con un movimiento de hombros ,i ndicando "yo no me meto" ; lo que dio origen a un berrinche de la susodicha ; que al grito de "ni mi propio esposo es capaz de defenderme "salió de la sala , pegó un portazo , y desapareció hasta el día siguiente.

Todos en la sala nos quedamos sin saber como reaccionar , salvo Ginny , quién feliz como hace mucho tiempo no la veo, aprovechó para decirnos , como si tal cosa , que mañana llegan las hermanas Pattil ,i nvitadas por ella para la ocasión...como si ella no supiera que esas dos siempre estuvieron enamoradas de Percy y Bill ,l o que sí saben sus esposas.

En fin , esto se pone cada vez peor. Estoy planteándome seriamente emigrar a Rumania , y ponerme a domar dragones yo también ; de seguro va a ser mas sencillo que lo que se avecina…

* * *

MAS PROBLEMAS EN PUERTA!!QUE PASARÁ CON LA LLEGADA DE LAS CHICAS PATTIL??Y A QUE SE ATREVERAN ESTAS??JAJAJA...MAÑANA SE DEVELA LA INCOGNITA...PERO ¡OJO! QUE NO TODO ES LO QUE PARECE...

LES AGRADEZCO A TODAS LAS QUE DEJARON REVIEWS, ME ALEGRO QUE LES ESTE GUSTANDO!!

TILDITA


	4. Chapter 4

LOS DIAS SIGUEN PASANDO,LAS COSAS SE COMPLICAN CADA VEZ MAS...Y LLEGAN LAS CHICAS PATTIL!!MMM...SI SABEN LO QUE ES BUENO, NO SE VAN A ENFRENTAR A ESTAS DOS...O SI??JA,JA,JA...

LES AGRADEZCO A TODAS, EN ESPECIAL A IVTACROIA, PARVATI ,JOS,Y POR SUPUESTO A FIONA.

10 de junio, 2000

Vuelvo a escribir después de vivir lo que podría denominar unos días de extraños y misteriosos sucesos…. todo comenzó después de la llegada de Audrey a casa, la ultima discusión le afectó de tal manera que volvió renovada , creo que más humilde……y definitivamente muchísimo más astuta.

Escuchamos un extraño ruido acercarse a casa, provenía de el cielo, desde mi posición en el jardín pude ver la llegada de una gran mancha verde, eso que no sabíamos que era resultó en un precioso (no lo voy a negar) auto verde descapotable y en el estaba Audrey, muy campante. Llegó con varios misteriosos paquetes que luego subió a su habitación. Recordé el auto, era de Alastor, nuestro viejo amigo, y de repente sentí una nostalgia profunda… como si esperara que el viniera a saludarnos, o escuchar su "ALERTA PERMANENTE". ..

Después de la última reunión, Arthur reunió a los muchachos,

a ver si ellos ayudaban a poner orden entre sus chicas, porque nunca fuimos una familia de pelear, si hay algo que nos caracteriza es la alegría y la educación, eso les resaltó mi esposo, así que cuando Audrey hizo su aparición, la esperaban un muy arrepentido Percy y un Bill que se veía bastante incómodo.

Mi querido hijo tuvo que rogar bastante hasta que ella accedió a hablarle siquiera, y Bill pasó otro tanto. Algo que mis nueras tienen en común, es que cuando se lo proponen, pueden ser un dolor de cabeza para mis hijos…

Temblaba ante la llegada de las chicas Pattil… Fleur ya estaba bastante sensible, y no solo por la fiesta, sino porque estas señoritas son bastantes descaradas. La ultima vez que trataron de estar cerca de los chicos les salió un poco mal. Fue en la despedida de soltero de Percy. Ellas querían salir de un gigante pastel de utilería que vende George en su tienda pero no contaban que la fiesta se la organizaba Grace, la prima de Audrey y al notar movimientos extraños en el interior, embistió de una soberana patada al pastel partiéndolo al medio; para descubrirlas a ellas, en diminutos bikinis. Resultado :una noche en la comisaria del callejón Diaggon,¡ quien iba a discutirle a la jefa de Aurors! Desde ese día las Pattil están más encaprichadas que nunca con mis hijos.

Me tranquilicé cuando a la par de las gemelas, llegaron Hagrid y Luna, porque de esta forma tendríamos mas gente que nos ayudara para separarlas si la cosa se ponía muy física.

Durante la cena todo estuvo tranquilo, y Ginny seguía disfrutando de que sus amigas acosaran a sus hermanos, mientras Fleur tenia la cara desencajada de rabia y Audrey parecía lista para tirárseles al cuello.

Los únicos nerviosos eran Bill y Percy quienes no sabían como deshacerse de las miradas y frases de doble sentido de las gemelas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El estado de nerviosismos nos carcomía debo decir ,al finalizar la cena comenzó a temblar….mi corazón latía ,presentía que algo iba a pasar, entonces llegó volando una elegantísima lechuza blanca y gris, quien trayendo una invitación a tomar el té al exclusivo club de té brujo , La rosa Encantada ,las que me invitaban ,amigas de toda la vida decían tener mi regalo de aniversario por adelantado, no pude hacer otra cosa que alegrarme ,la paz volvía a mi corazón ,hasta acepte que Audrey me llevara en el auto de Alastor.

¡Quisiera saber que tenía en la cabeza para haber aceptado que esta niña me lleve en un auto mágico! Lo razoné tarde, de repente al otro día me encontré sentada al lado de ella, volábamos en dirección del callejón Diaggon y cuando digo volábamos reconozco que no se en que momento salí de casa y en que momento llegamos, ¡a esta chica le gusta la velocidad!

La reunión en el club fue por demás grata, me encontré con mis amigas y después de despacharnos con chismes y noticias de nuestras familias, veo en la puerta a alguien conocido, ¡a quien admiro! Celestina Warbeck en persona se dirigía hacia nosotros, no mejor dicho hacia _mí ¡!_ Dios esta mujer es maravillosa, y es de lo mas sencilla. Hablé por horas con ella, como cantante es muy buena , y ahora como persona descubría a un espíritu afín. A la hora de despedirnos le agradecí que complaciera a mis amigas con un gesto tan noble, a lo que ella me respondió que haría cualquier cosa por una Goodlight y por Audrey sobre todo, lamentaba tanto no haber cantado en la boda de la sobrina de Alastor…, después de ese dato, caí que Audrey era la causante de mi felicidad, ella había logrado algo imposible!Cuando la vi la abracé, ¡esa chica cuando quiere es tan detallista y generosa!

El regreso estuvo lleno de camaradería suegra /nuera , quedamos en que aceptaría su regalo con sus reglas ….nada malo dijo …y cumplió con creces. Debo decir (el mas agradecido Arthur, los chicos creo que no ,y ginny definitivamente NO!).

El regalo de Audrey fue la visita de Monsieur Hubert de Givenchy, un diseñador muggle, ¡pero que es más mago que Dumbledore! , Nunca conocí a un caballero como él, elegante amable, y me llevó a conocer su atelier en Inglaterra, y charla va viene ¡me regala una maravillosos vestido para la noche de la fiesta!, ¡por supuesto que acepte! ¡Cuando Arthur me lo vea puesto se muere!

Al salir del atelier mi nuera decidió entregarme su regalo: una bolsa negra con una leyenda que decía: MANOLO BLAHNIK, dentro de esta se encontraban los zapatos mas lindos del mundo!Y me quedan a la perfección. Luego me dijo que quería darme algo que solo yo entendería, porque sabia de todas las privaciones que habíamos pasado para educar a nuestra familia, me regalo algo para usar personalmente, y nadie mas, es mas me enseño hasta un hechizo anti robo, por las dudas dijo! (después de ver la cara de Ginny cuando vio los zapatos entendí lo del hechizo!).

La verdad es que con todo esto estuve en un estado de éxtasis profundo, por primera vez en mi vida me sentía como una princesa de los cuentos de hadas!!De esta forma descuide lo que pasaba alrededor…

No se como Audrey arrinconó a Hagrid con una propuesta ,algo lo sedujo porque salieron muy misteriosos al fondo de la casa y no volvieron por un buen rato, ella volvió muy feliz y el volvió muy preocupado.

La correcta conducta de mi nuera empezó a incomodar a la familia ,porque todos sabían que se traía algo entre manos ,¡solo que no sabían que!.

Las chicas Pattil seguían con sus avances, que una sonrisa de allá , que comentarios sugerentes como : -¡tan inteligente y sexy Percy, dime cual es tu secreto ?,Bill que músculos , volviste a practicar quiddicht? Hasta creo que toquetearon algún trasero, Ginny disfrutando de ver a Fleur débil y nerviosa, lo único que la sacaba de quicio era la frialdad de Audrey sobre sus amigas, entonces empezó a exigirle resultados sobre la organización , pero esta niña tenia todo listo y a la perfección, las invitaciones fueron enviadas y contestadas ,la limpieza del patio y la escobera esta reprogramada ,hasta consiguió que ayudaran a Charlie jardineros prestados del palacio de sus padres, que vendrían el día en que fueran autorizados por………..ginny ¡!

Empezó a hablar de contratar al Quisquilloso para cubrir el evento, ahí toco el corazón de mi hija quien por su amiga Luna hace cualquier cosa, le pidió a Hermione realizara ella la reseña social- ¡Porque solo alguien como tu Hermione , que los conoces y quieres puedes realizarla! ,a lo cual ella acepto encantada , en ese proyecto se embarcaron las chicas , buscando viejas fotos ,pidiéndonos a Arthur y a mi relatar anécdotas ¡de a poco nos relajábamos y disfrutábamos de la alegría de nuestro aniversario!!

Palabra clave RELAJARSE, las que sospecho fuertemente nunca se relajaron fueron Fleur y Audrey ,porque seré vieja, pero ante todo soy madre ,mujer y bruja…y me falta un poco mas de ojo interior y le gano a la profesora Trewlaney en eso de profetizar …se que ellas dos juntas, si como buenas amigas, hicieron que las chicas Pattil huyeran despavoridas .Por supuesto no hay evidencia …por ahora porque cuando pueda hablar con Hagrid el me contara la verdad…

¿Qué ocurrió con las gemelas? Estábamos cenando, y entraron temblando de miedo, disculpándose con mi hija, ¡pero debían retornar a su casa cosas de familia adjudicaron!! Y se fueron mas rápido de lo que llegaron, a la mañana siguiente Charlie encontró en el patio restos de flechas rotas, me parece que el si ato cabos o sabe algo porque las hizo desaparecer.

Los preparativos siguen su curso, esta mañana empezaron a llegar regalos de nuestros amigos, los paquetes nos están inundando, Mi hija decidió que Harry y Ron los clasifiquen…..los aludidos refunfuñaron, porque están preparando un partido de quidicht y ella les desbarajusta los planes a cada rato con alguna tarea, debo decir que Audrey esta misteriosa, Fleur ausente, ¡pero Ginny esta insoportable a niveles hipogrifo en celo!

Decidimos sacarnos una foto para la publicación del evento , vino el papá de Luna con su vieja cámara y trajo la edición de la fecha de su periódico ,la cual no nos llamo la atención por el momento, hasta que después de posar y divertirnos, los chicos decidieron leer el articulo central, el equipo nacional de quiddicht francés esta de visita en Inglaterra y ellos admiraban a ciertos jugadores,_** digo admiraban**_ porque después de leerlo, Percy y Bill estaban rojos de cólera, resultó que en una entrevista expresaron su deseo de conocer a su alteza la princesa Audrey y a su cuñada la señorita Delacourt representante de Beauxbatton en el torneo de los tres magos **_para darles unos besitos franceses_**… Las aludidas nunca se dieron por enteradas …andan por allí cada una haciendo "lo que Ginny les encargo" y ponen su mejor cara ,debo confesarme :_ deseo que todo vuelva a la normalidad_ ,¡ tanta conducta es sospechosa! ¡Demasiada sospechosa!

Concluyo con estas dos peleándose y lanzándose mordaces comentarios, se como actuar, pero así como se comportan ahora no ! Arthur se ríe, mientras me besa, y trata de tranquilizarme!

En eso estábamos, cuando escuchamos rugir un león en el patio………..el primero que salió a ver que pasaba fue Charlie, el león no era otro que un patronus de la prima de Audrey ,quien le recriminaba por haberle robado el auto! Y haber desacomodado la armería de su casa y que _"¡ en cuanto termine de cazar delincuentes ,te cazo a ti princesa!" _La cual solo se alzo de hombros y dijo-_** UPS!!**_ En cuanto sepa lo de los zapatos que me presto sin saberlo se muere! Y diciendo esto se fue a dormir mientras tarareaba esa canción …THE LADY IS A TRAMP, sonriendo a todos perversamente como siempre!!

No quedan muchos días para la fiesta …que hago? Esta calma es la que procede a la tormenta, y con estas dos volviendo a la normalidad creo que se viene un tsunami……………………

Me despido y voy a empezar a tomar las pastillas que me recetó el doctor Mellman…….para dormir sin soñar con nueras francesas.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
_**Detalles sobre lo que de verdad paso con las gemelas Pattil…………….. **__**  
**__**Por Hagrid**_  
_**  
**_Querida Grace : hola espero que estés bien , yo acá un poco preocupado ,estoy en lo de los Weasley ,vine a ayudar en la fiesta y como en los viejos tiempos me metí en un lio, tu sabes como soy, los problemas y los animales mágicos me buscan y encuentran …pero esta vez el problema es francés y se llama Audrey, tu prima, la esposa de Percy…………….

Sabias que deseaba entrenar su lado ingles de la familia? No se como descubrió que fui tu entrenador de tiro al blanco y rastreo en Hogwarts, me pidió ayuda para practicar, bueno ahí Grace querida , descubrí sus verdaderas intenciones resulta que ella es bastante buena en eso de darle con pasión al centro del blanco….solo que este era móvil , humano y se apellidan Pattil, pero no estuvo sola en eso de darles su merecido a las roba maridos! No se como convenció a Fleur Delacourt para involucrarse ,por medio de engaños llevaron a las gemelas al patio cerca de la escobera de manera que si alguien trataba de ver algo , no pudiera , (creo que les hicieron creer que Percy y Bill querían verlas!) allí estaban ellas ………esperándolas!

Mientras Fleur las dejaba duras con un hechizo nuevo de parálisis con conciencia, o sea estas chicas estaban despiertas y sabían que algo les iban a hacer, (deberías haber visto sus rostros) tu prima salió de la escobera con tu ballesta manual y tu espada japonesa, esa que tanto intimida! Y disparo muy pero muy cerca de las chicas, tan cerca que creo que le faltaron milímetros para acertar…

Sus palabras fueron:-Estas van cerca de ustedes las siguientes van directo a ustedes, les doy 5 minutos para correr e irse y cuidado con decirle una palabra a alguien,-entonces quitó la espada de su funda y lanzó unos sablazos que me puso la piel de gallina-…¿porque no lo cuentan entendieron?

A continuación Fleur las des paralizó y estas chicas corrieron como alma que lleva el diablo, se fueron, volaron diría, luego hablaron sobre lo mucho que se enojarían sus maridos cuando llegara el quisquilloso con las noticias .

-Bueno las dos somos conocidas en nuestgo país, pog teneg admigadoges; nunca está de mas , ¿o si?-dijo Fleur

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Además de no haber sido por mi prima estas dos ya habrían hecho de las suyas en la despedida de soltero de Percy! Fleur quiero que quede claro terminamos con lo de las Pattil y la guerra vuelve ¿entendiste? .

-Clago , ¡todavía nos quedan días paga veg quien es la mejog !¡ Audgey tienes la mejog punteguia que vi en mi vida!

-Gracias Fleur, ¡y ese hechizo estuvo muy bueno, es muy intimidante!

Y se fueron muy campantes, como si nada hubiera pasado……….

Al otro día Charlie encontró restos de las flechas rotas que Audrey uso ,en seguida reconoció tu armamento ,no te preocupes destruyó la evidencia.

Tengo miedo …..Estas dos juntas……tengo miedo, ¿en que me metí? ¡Como pude mostrarle a tu prima como apuntar a un blanco!

¿Y te puedo preguntar como le pudiste prestar el auto? ¡ Con lo que le gusta la velocidad!

Saludos  
Hagrid

* * *

SERA ASÍ COMO SUCEDIERON LAS COSAS?MMM,VEREMOS!!BESOS.

TILDITA  
-


	5. Chapter 5

ACA LES DEJO LA COMPLETÍSIMA Y VERDADERA HISTORIA DE LO QUE LES SUCEDIÓ A LAS HERMANITAS PATTIL...JA,JA,JA...HUYERON DESPAVORIDAS!!

CAPITULO 5

jUNIO 14,2000

LA CARTA.

A pesar de todo,puedo decir que mi casa está en orden.Yo pensaba que la llegada de las Pattil iban a terminar de desbaratar el festejo ,pero por suerte ,las chicas supieron manejarlo ,y alejaron a las pajarracas muy inteligentemente.Fleur le escribió un pergamino a su hermanita ,contándole lo contenta que está

;y yo ,de pura casualidad ,(nadie puede creer que soy una suegra chusma...)encontré la copia en el cesto de la basura...  
Así que decidí adjuntarla a mi diario.

CARTA DE FLEUR A SU HERMANA GABRIELLE

La Madriguera ,13 de junio de 2000

Querida Hermanita:

Te escribo para contarte lo bien que la estoy pasando aquí…Realmente ,todos mis temores eran infundados.Realmente,cuando Alastor Moody le dijo a Harry Potter que yo tenía de princesa lo que él de príncipe…sabía lo que decía.

El primer encuentro con esa Audrey ,fue bastante desagradable ,ya que enseguida comenzó a hacerme burla ,por mi acento.Qué quiere ,que renuncie a mi idioma natal? aparte de que a Bill ,le encanta como hablo.Pero como si eso fuera poco , la muy descarada tuvo la desvergüenza de arrojarme una taza de té hirviendo encima mío .Como podrás imaginar ,le solté mi buena porción de insultos…Eso sí ,lo hice en francés ,para que no quede tan vulgar ,pero creo que a TODOS les quedó en claro ,que si me buscan ,me encuentran.

Después de eso ,se dedicó a poner toda la casa patas para arriba…Lo que Ginny ya tenía organizado ,ella lo deshizo en pocos minutos ,y encima se lo puso en contra a Charlie ,mi cuñado ,que cada día se convence mas ,de que es preferible tratar con los dragones…

Igual ,yo ya tuve mi pequeña venganza con lo del té.Ella envió a su marido a buscar unas cosas para decorar…pero yo me las ingenié para cambiar los pergaminos ,la madre de la ex princesa no supo que quería la hija ,y acabó enviando una pérgola feísima ,que provocó un ataque de furia de la pequeña Ginebra ,quien terminó mandándole a Audrey ¡una lápida con su nombre!Si hubieras visto el esfuerzo que tuve que hacer para no reír descontroladamente!Fué muy cómico ,ver la cara de Audrey ,cuando le llegó el "regalo" ,mientras mi pelirroja cuñada ,la fulminaba con la mirada…

Después de eso ,las cosas se aquietaron …o por lo menos un poco.Me puse en contacto con unas personas ,que acaban de poner una petit empresa en el callejón Diagon.Una maravilla!La llevé a Molly conmigo ,para que ella decida que quería para su fiesta ,y quedó encantada.

Pero no todo son rosas.Mas tarde ,y sin haberlo querido ,presencié una discusión entre Angelina y Ron ;pero éste se retiraba haciendo comentarios poco galantes para con todas sus cuñadas ,en los cuales me ví incluida.Y bien sabes ,que cuando me atacan sin razón ,no puedo menos que defenderme.

Quise retrucarle a Ron ,pero el muy grosero ,se escapó y¡ me dejó hablando sola!.Y para colmo de males ,no sé por qué ,pero todos comenzaron a reírse…Y creo que era de mí…

Por suerte ,en ese momento llegó mi marido ,pero viéndome desencajada y compungida ,comenzó a gritarle a su hermano ,creyendo que su cursi esposa me había hecho alguna de las suyas…Yo lloraba ,porque no quería armar semejante alboroto.Pero Percy ,se encogió de hombros ;y con ese gesto desató la furia de Audrey ,que se retiró indignada.Yo me fui con Bill ,que quería mostrarme que talló nuestros nombres en un árbol…Viste que romántico ,mi marido? aquí mismo ,te adjunto fotos de todas las atenciones que está teniendo conmigo por estos días…Parece que esta visita ,revitalizó su caballerosidad ;y no hace mas que colmarme de atenciones…

Lo lamentable es que a la mañana siguiente ,al bajar a desayunar ,me encontré a las hermanas Pattil sentadas allí ;como si fueran parte de la familia…¡Ya lo quisieran ellas!

Como si yo no supiera que una de ellas ,no sé cual en verdad ,(siempre me las confundo)está enamorada de mi marido desde pequeña.Ahí sí que dije basta.Y a la primera oportunidad que tuve ,(La cual se presentó antes de lo que yo esperaba.Audrey se llevó a Molly a pasar la tarde con sus amigas y de compras.Ni se imagina lo bien que utilicé yo esas horas…)como Ginebra estaba como siempre ,malhumorada y maltratando a todo el mundo ;me dediqué a perseguir a esas dos.

¡Nunca ví tanta insolencia junta! no solamente coqueteaban abiertamente con mi Bill ,sino que lo hacían con todos.Las pillé en varias oportunidades "cayéndose accidentalmente"encima de los muchachos ,haciéndoles creer que tenían "una basurita" en el rostro ,para rozarse descocadamente con ellos ;y aprovechando cuanto pasillo tiene esta casa para apoyar sus caderas encima de mi marido ,con la excusa de la "falta de espacio".Menos mal que yo duermo con él ,porque ya me las imagino entrando de madrugada ,alegando que se equivocaron de cuarto…

Ahí mismo armé mi plan.Les envié un mensaje ,firmado por Bill y Percy ;donde decía que las esperaban en el jardín o todos estaban en distintas partes del interior de la casa ,nadie iba a vernos…Cuando llegaron ,les caí encima con mi varita.Primero las cubrí de granos ,después les hice crecer sus narices de forma grotesca ,sus cabello quedó color blanco ,les puse una horrible verruga en su mentón ,y las llené de arrugas.Tú bien sabes ,y ellas ,por lo visto también ,que cualquier hechizo de fealdad realizado por una veela ,se torna permanente.

Después ,les hablé de lo inapropiado de su conducta ,y de que estos muchachos ,estaban todos casados ,o en vías de o primero las había inmovilizado y desarmado ,estaban completamente indefensas y me miraban aterrorizadas.Yo estaba realmente furiosa y si no me hubiera asegurado de que no iban a volver a molestar a los Weasley ,las hubiera dejado así.Revertí el hechizo ,pero les hice saber que si se lo contaban a alguien ,éste regresaría ,y mas potente.Así y todo ,no pude resistir la tentación ,y les eché un escupe caracoles ;y como no las ví por laaargo rato ,creo que dio resultado.

Lo que yo no imaginaba era que a su regreso ,Audrey ,me iba a venir a proponer una tregua ,que nos unamos en contra de las atrevidas hermanas.La ví tan ilusionada ,que no quise contarle la verdad.Las citó ella ,no se con que excusa…¡y las muy descomedidas volvieron a caer en la trampa!Imagina sus caras cuando nos vieron a las dos juntas…No paraban de temblar ,y eso que había vuelto a inmovilizarlas!!

Allí Audrey comenzó a arrojarles flechas, y a amenazarlas con una espada bastante imponente.¡Fue muy divertido!

Tendrías que haberlas visto entrar ,casi gritando que debían regresar a su hogar ,por un tema familiar que tenían que resolver urgente.Con Audrey ,no pudimos evitar una risa cómplice ;y mas aún ,cuando Ginebra ,quién cree que no nos dimos cuenta de sus planes ;quedó desolada por la abrupta partida.

Eso es todo por el momento…Como podrás ver ,la estoy pasando de maravilla.Casi podría decirte ,que desde el colegio no me divertía tanto.

Besos ,de tu hermana que te quiere.

Fleur.

* * *

UPS!PARECE QUE FLEUR , SI SABE DEFENDER LO SUYO, ¿NO?

Y EN QUE IRA A QUEDAR LA TREGUA?SE ALIARAN LAS CUÑADITAS QUE TANTO SE ADORAN??

BESOS,TILDITA.


	6. Chapter 6

ESTE ES EL ULTIMO CAPITULO DE FIONA...EL ULTIMO MIO ES EL QUE CONTINÚA, Y ASI LLEGAMOS AL FINAL DE LA HISTORIA DEL ANIVERSARIO DE MOLLY...

CAPITULO 6

Venecia, algún día después de mi aniversario

Querido diario:

Alguna vez escuchaste el refrán que dice "¿CUANDO TODO VA MAL, SE PONE PEOR"? , bueno así iba mi vida familiar, pero luego reconozco que todo mejoro.  
Por donde empiezo….ah ¡si! ¡Las chicas estaban en pie de guerra! , se que las comparaciones son odiosas pero debo decir que si Tom Riddley las conocía en esta faceta, las nombraba generales en jefe, de los mortifagos porque se trenzaron en una lucha sin escrúpulos sobre como organizar, (corrijo desorganizar la fiesta), nunca vi tanto boicot junto.

Los días de la fiesta se acercaban y el humor familiar se desmoronaba, Ginny estaba furiosa con Audrey y Fleur por haber espantado a las chicas Pattil y continuó con su tarea de imponer tareas a todos ,no se salvó nadie. Todos debían hacer algo: clasificar regalos, enseñarles a los jardineros reales que vinieron desde Francia como desgnomizar el jardín y plantar rosas mágicas( cuando se despiertan a la mañana cantan dulcemente), diseñar las ubicaciones en la carpa principal ,limpiar la casa por milésima vez ,cotejar que los muchachos tengan sus túnicas de galas ,que Charlie se corte el pelo y su barba .

Mi hija mandaba como la mejor dictadora muggle, tanto que todos la empezaron enojarse con ella, comenzando por Harry y Ron que habían dispuesto jugar un partido de quidditch entre la familia y los amigos de Hogwarts y cuando ella vio que habían dejado de hacer sus encargos, les lanzó moco murciélagos a diestra y siniestra, tanto que solo se calmó cuando Arthur le quito la varita y se la llevó adentro.

Los chicos suspendieron de mala gana el partido, comenzando a organizar el famoso esquema de ubicación, Audrey nos mostró como la jefa de protocolo de palacio hacia maravillas con ese esquema, de esta manera nunca nadie que se llevara mal entre si se sientan juntos.

Mediante un hechizo se iban colocando las piezas mágicas que representaban a cada persona en la mesa donde se ubicara, sobre todo tuvimos cuidado con quien poníamos a la tía Muriel, la cual es tolerada y querida solamente por nosotros. Los chicos lo hicieron bien, ella debía sentarse en la mesa que ocupaba el ministro Kinsgley Shacklebolt y su esposa, muy inteligentes ya que saben que ante él, ella siempre presenta la compostura.

Fleur se dedicó a afeitar y cortar el cabello de Charlie, lo dejo de lo mas lindo, ella estaba feliz por su trabajo, la que no lo estaba era Audrey que se entretuvo enviándole notas a la prima contándole esto (esa chica tan temible y tan incorrecta para mi Charlie), cuanto mas lo embellecía, mas notas salían rumbo hacia algún lugar. Desde Francia mi consuegra me envió prestada su vajilla real, mas un mayordomo que nos ayudaría a dirigir a los empleados del servicio de catering de Maga Diligent.

Tres Días antes de la boda comencé con la preparación del pastel, me decidí por una receta tradicional,"Pastel Soñado", un pastel que necesita 2 días de preparación de los ingredientes, y reposo de los mismos, Hagrid, Fleur, Luna y Audrey se dispusieron a ayudarme, acepte, porque la cantidad de cosas que había para mezclar eran muchas, contaba con la magia de cuatro ayudantes, los cuales hicieron el peor desastre culinario de la historia mágica.

La receta era así: se comienzan a batir los huevos, para un pastel normal lleva 24, con los 50 invitados debían ser por lo menos 200 huevos, el batido debe ser invocado con hechizo fuerte y directo y se bate por 6 horas, no me di cuenta y esa tarea se la asigne a Luna quien, le empezó a pedir permiso a los BRIQQUILLINS CULINNARIES ¿? Para empezar a batir, resultado ,los huevos no se batieron y debimos reponerlos , a continuación ,le pedí a Hagrid que lo hiciera , el exceso de fuerza del hechizo rompió el bols , cuando yo creía que no iba a poder empezar Audrey lanzó el mejor hechizo que vi en esta materia ,(le hizo bien tomar clase conmigo los miércoles antes de este tiempo de aniversario).

A continuación se mezcla azúcar ,harina de alta calidad, se debe tamizar lanzando un hechizo adormecedor ,si ¡ esa es la clave ,los dos ingredientes deben fundirse en un abrazo, deben quedar unidos ,la persona que lo haga debe tener ojos solo para eso ya que es un hechizo muy celoso ,Fleur se dedicó con paciencia a hacerlo ,después de dos horas el proceso era impecable, al pasarme la mezcla tropezó con algo y el bols con la mezcla voló por los aires ,resultado : harina y azúcar por toda la cocina , especialmente cayó sobre Ginny quien pasaba a tomar una taza de té, ¡debí lidiar con una hija alterada y una veleea llorona!

Retome la tarea y se la encargue a Harry ( a esta altura el pobre quería estar lo mas lejos posible de mi hija y sus encargos ) después de tres horas lo logró, decidí que yo fundiría la manteca mediante un hechizo cantor ,de esta manera el ingrediente toma el sabor de la canción que inspira la preparación ,me incline por la melodía de Celestina ,"Eres tu mi mágico amor" ,los 5 kilos de manteca se derritieron en una suave mezcla junto a la harina ,el azúcar ,lo huevos y la leche tibia, para esta tarea dispuse que Bill(quien evadía a su esposa ) mi muchacho lo hizo bien, a continuación se mezcla todo con fuerza mediante un buen hechizo no verbal ,por 6 horas mas ,como ya era la hora de cenar y esta preparación en vez de llevarme una tarde nos llevó un día ,dejamos batiendo la mezcla .Los muchachos nos invitaron a cenar en el pueblo con los Diggory ,ya que no pude preparar nada para la cena, todos estábamos listos ,formábamos un lindo grupo , nos aparecimos en el restaurant , mi espíritu se recompuso , el presentimiento malo que tenia se diluía ,al llegar a casa ,encontré la mezcla bien hecha a punto! Me dedique a descasar al otro día haríamos el relleno, y metería en el horno la preparación, invoqué una antigua melodía de hadas para hacer dormir a la mezcla (este pastel es muy tradicional y tiene muchos y cansadores hechizos).

La mañana comenzó con muchos candidatos entre mis hijos para hacer el relleno, así que los aproveche , Ron y Harry se dedicaron a aplastar grosellas hasta obtener un puré homogéneo ,luego por turnos vigilaron que se cocinara a fuego lento , Percy me ayudó con la preparación de la pasta de mazapán y el merengue para recubrir ,esta es muy complicada ,la preparación la tuvo que realizar con George ,quien no tenia muy buen humor ese día ,un tema relacionado con la banda de música lo tenia a maltraer.

Bill y Charlie colocaron una la mezcla del pastel en diferentes moldes, luego los introdujeron al horno, las chicas estaban dedicadas a dirigir a los del catering que empezaron con la instalación de su carpa gigante, Angelina estaba en la ciudad cumpliendo encargos.

De repente se escucharon gritos en la carpa ,Audrey y Fleur estaban enfrentadas a punto de irse a los puños (adiós elegancia francesa),Hermione y Ginny las separaban, en un rincón ,en el piso estaba completamente rota la vajilla enviada desde Francia por mi consuegra ,se acusaban mutuamente por el desastre.

-¡Si la señorita nuera perfecta no hubiera tratado de mover con su hechizo la vajilla, no estaría rota! –su cara parecía a punto de estallar .

-¡Clago, ahoga soy yo, tu queguias, demostgag que tu hechizo levitante ega mas fuegte! Y acá ves los guesultados…… ¡lloga pguincesa tonta!

-¿A quien llamas tonta? ¡Porque te aviso veelea mal hablada que se patear traseros!

-Inténtalo, hada loca, ¡que se me denfendeg muy bien!-dijo con sarcasmo.

Los gritos y reproches venían de un lado y del otro, las chicas ya no las pudieron contener, menos mal que llego su esposo para poner orden, las separaron y calmaron cada una por su lado.

Faltaba un día para la fiesta y habían estallado de esa manera.

Decidí continuar con mi plan en la cocina, deje que Ginny se quedara con sus verdaderos ayudantes Hermione, Hagrid y Luna.

Continuamos nuestro trabajo ,el humor de todos estaba tenso, pero cuando finalizamos con el pastel y vimos los resultados las sonrisas volvieron .Una torre de 5 pisos de diferentes tamaños se hallaban recubiertos de un fino mazapán blanco, la delicada decoración que hice estaba compuesta por finas líneas de merengue que se entrecruzaban formando un enrejado muy delicado, en el ultimo piso colocamos unos muñecos que eran figuras similares a Arthur y a mi ,estos estaban encantados ,se abrazaban y se besaban dulcemente ,a sugerencia de Hermione decidimos colocar pétalos de flores en un lateral .

No es por alabarme pero era un espectáculo digno de ser contemplado, cuando elegí el pastel pensé en hacer un trabajo que simbolizara el amor a mi esposo y a la familia que formamos .La noche llegó, al otro día seria la fiesta, comencé a pedir que todo saliera bien….

Por la mañana hicimos un descubrimiento tremendo, las rosas que iban a asegurar un encantador despertar ,comenzaron a realizar comentarios despectivos y refunfuñar, estos iban cada vez en aumento, Audrey estaba histérica ,aseguraba saber que había pasado ,se dirigió rauda al cuarto de Fleur y Bill ,golpeo la puerta de tal forma que la abrió bruscamente ,¡los gritos comenzaron nuevamente.!

-¡Las rosas cantantes están de malhumor y solo conozco una bruja francesa que puede contra restar ese tipo de encantamientos! , tenías que arruinar todo lo bello que le puedo regalar a Molly? Eres una perr……..

Pero no alcanzó a terminar la frase. Fleur le envió un hechizo silenciador tan fuerte que golpeó a Audrey contra la pared y esta se desmayó por el golpe , Percy y Charlie la llevaron a mi cuarto para que la pudiéramos cuidar ,Bill estaba consternado con su esposa y nos pidió intimidad para hablar con ella .

Al pasar a buscar el botiquín al baño, noté una mirada rara en Hermione, me hice la tonta, pero en secreto escuche gracias a las orejas extensibles de sortilegios Weasley una conversación entre ella y mi hija.

-Ginny te pasaste ¡la culpable no fue Fleur sino tuya! Cuando me preguntaste sobre esas plantas y te conté que son sensibles a los halagos, te di la clave ¿por Las buenas o por las malas me dices lo que hiciste?-su voz sonaba dura y denotaba enojo.

-Amiga, lamento mucho que pienses eso de mi, pero yo no soy culpable si esas estúpidas rosas escucharon sin querer que eran insignificantes al lado de las margaritas muggles! ¡Si son sensibles que vayan a psicomago!

-¿Sabes? te desconozco, te convertiste en un horrible boceto de dictadora.

Luego escuché que Ginny seguía protestando y Hermione continuaba con sus reproches. Me entristecí, supongo que debería enojarme pero realmente me dí cuenta que había desatado lo peor de cada una de ellas, no podía creerlo, esto de festejo tenia cada vez menos.

A la tarde estaba todo listo, ¡INCREIBLE Y SIN DERRAMAMIENTO DE SANGRE ! la carpa armada y decorada, en tonos pasteles, la comida estaba siendo preparada para servirse en tiempo y forma ,el lugar de la banda listo ,los lugares asignados ,el pastel estaba en resguardo, las rosas fueron convencidas de que eran las flores mas lindas del mundo ,tarea que desarrollaron con ahínco Luna y Hagrid, la verdad no se que les dijeron estos dos pero las flores a la tarde empezaron a entonar melodías maravillosas .

Comenzamos a cambiarnos y prepararnos para el evento, el vestido de Monsieur Givenchy me quedó increíble, los zapatos calzaron justo, Arthur estaba muy lindo para la ocasión su túnica negra realzaba sus facciones, estaba terminando con mi arreglo cuando sentí de vuelta el peso de mi inconformidad, él vio mi rostro y pareció comprender todo, me tomó entre sus manos mientras me susurraba unas palabras a mi oído:

-Te propongo algo, si quieres, podemos tener un plan "B" para celebrar nuestro aniversario-A continuación me relató algo que hizo que de vuelta sonriera, ¡Amo a este hombre!

-Lo pensare si llegara a pasar alguna cosa ponemos en marcha el plan, ¡vamos a recibir a la gente!

Al salir de la habitación me encontré a Fleur con un precioso vestido azul, realmente ese color le sienta, bajamos a la cocina donde encontramos a Audrey muy feliz junto a Percy con…….un vestido igual a Fleur!, oh! ¡Por Merlín, mucho me temo que habrá un problema!-pensé-

Entró Hermione a la sala con…….el mismo vestido, se lanzaron miradas confusas entre las chicas, eso confirmó mis sospechas que no estaba coordinado el uso del modelo, Angelina llegó mediante red Falú con………..el maldito vestido azul, y las miradas ya no eran disimuladas, el enojo y la confusión estaban en el aire, finalmente habló:

-¡Bueno creo que todas fuimos a la misma tienda y aprovechamos la liquidación!-sonrió contagiando en las presentes el humor, esta chica tiene ese don: la simpatía y ser positiva, aun en las peores situaciones ¡!

Las risas afloraron, vi que hacían un esfuerzo único por tratar de disimular el mal momento que llevaban. Las mujeres sabemos que no hay peor cosa que encontrarte con otra en un evento con el mismo vestido .En ese momento llegó Ginny con un vestido color negro, iba diferente al resto ,que al verla le lanzaron la peores miradas ,ella imitando a Audrey se alzó de hombros y avanzó hacia la carpa, allí se dirigieron todas ,la charla la escuche en el camino, por lo visto mi hija les dio a todas el mismo dato de una tienda muggle con un vestido espectacular con un precio increíble!,a la cual se dirigieron todas en diferentes momentos

-¡_**Vean el lado positivo, parecen damas de honor**_!, eso le diremos a la gente!, no cuento las respuestas que recibió ,hay cosas que una dama debe cuidar!

Arthur me condujo a la carpa, comencé a considerar su ofrecimiento, el plan "B", comenzó a seducirme. Hagrid estaba a cargo de recibir a los invitados, al llegar nosotros comenzaron a nos, la música de celestina sonaba en el aire, saludamos a todos los presentes, nos ubicamos en nuestra mesa, y me di cuenta que algo no estaba bien, los invitados estaban dispuestos de forma diferente a la que recordaba ¿Por qué la tía Muriel estaba sentada con Mcgonagall y el señor Lovegood?, si Minerva la detesta, ¡sobre todo después de hablar mal de Dumbledore! , empezaron a servir la comida, no podía levantarme a preguntarle a hagrid que había pasado con la disposición de las mesas, ya que levantaría sospechas, todo siguió un curso normal, pero veía en las caras de mis hijos y nueras una sombra de disgusto.

Kingsley Shacklebolt nos emocionó con un discurso alusivo a nuestra vida , a los maravillosos momentos que pasamos juntos, brindamos felices, entonces ocurrió la tragedia ,el mayordomo francés comenzó a tambalearse, y se dirigió directo al lugar donde estaba expuesto el pastel de bodas ,el pobre hombre estaba asombrado porque quería evitar chocar contra el mismo ,sin éxito ¡se lo llevó puesto!, el esfuerzo de dos días de trabajo ,realizado por media familia ,estaba en el piso todo aplastado, las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos, fue cuando sentí un apretón de manos y una voz que me decía:

-Molly vámonos, deja el desastre de fiesta de platos rotos , empieza el plan"B"-Arthur me tomo entre sus manos y desaparecimos en medio de la confusión general.

Tengo sueño, me voy a descansar porque esta noche cenamos en un restaurant cerca de la plaza San Marcos, ¡me gustaría saber como continuo la cosa en mi casa, con mis hijos, sus esposas y los invitados!

Ya me enterare mientras disfruto de mi segunda luna de miel y de mi esposo que ya descansó bastante, creo que quiero revivir la apasionada noche de ayer, y antes de ayer……………………..

Molly

* * *

SPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO. Y NO SE OLVIDEN...EL PRÓXIMO ES EL ÚLTIMO!!

BESOS, TILDITA.


	7. Chapter 7

BUENO...AHORA SÍ LLEGAMOS AL FINAL...

LES AGRADECEMOS A TODOS LOS COMENTARIOS, Y NOS ALEGRÓ MUCHO VER QUE LA HISTORIA LES GUSTÓ, Y LAS DIVIRTIÓ. FIONA Y YO NOS DIVERTIMOS ESCRIBIENDOLA, Y PONIENDO A ESTAS TIERNAS DAMISELAS PERMANENTEMENTE EN APUROS...

MAS ALLÁ DE QUE UN PERSONAJE LES GUSTE MAS QUE EL OTRO, O QUE YA TUVIERAN UNA IDEA FORMADA DE ANTEMANO, TRATAMOS DE LLEVARLAS AL LIMITE!!JA,JA,JA.

CAPITULO

NÁPOLES,JUNIO 30,2000

Queridos mamá y papá:

Aunque en realidad, debería decir papá, ¿no? Ya que mamá no va a leer esta carta…

Nosotros en este momento también estamos en Italia.Me pareció lo mejor, para apaciguar los ánimos y dejar atrás esta pesadilla.Los demás también decidieron viajar, de manera que ahora la familia Weasley anda desperdigada por toda Europa.

George y Angelina están en París, dándose la gran vida; Harry y Ginny en Grecia, ¡practicando clavados!; Charlie para variar, volvió a Rumania, (pero primero le pegó cuatro gritos a cierta cazadora loca que lo persigue); Ron se llevó a Hermione a Austria, quizás el frío de los Alpes les venga bien; y Percy con Audrey están en Suiza, invitados por los príncipes de No sé donde…

Después de que oportunamente desaparecieras con mamá, pudimos recomponer la situación.Menos mal, que tú ya habías previsto como terminaría todo…Así evitamos el desastre.

A continuación de que nos reunieras , todos los "hombres de la familia" comprendimos que en realidad tu idea era mucho mas práctica y simple que todo lo que veníamos haciendo hasta el momento, así que inmediatamente pusimos manos a la obra, antes de sucumbir bajo la dictadura de Ginevra Nervios Alterados Weasley…Qué vuelo ha tomado tu pequeña, ¿no, padre? o mejor debería decir que vuela HABÍA tomado…ya que Harry ya se ocupó de ponerla en su lugar, y de mostrarle como son las cosas!

Costó un poco conseguir voluntarios, pero para eso nos vinieron al pelo los jóvenes que había enviado Neville para que colaboraran…¡y vaya si colaboraron!

Con la poción multijugos, y unos cabellos, tomaron sus lugares de inmediato, así como los de Harry y Ginny…. Cometieron un par de errores, cierto, la que hacía de mamá, se embriagó un poco; y como parece que estaba enamorada justo del que había tomado tu lugar, no dejó de perseguirlo en toda la noche, aprovechando a cada rato para declararle su amor. Los invitados se fueron convencidos de que mamá está cada día mas enamorada de tí, y de que ambos son la pareja mas romántica del mundo mágico.

Lo de la tía Muriel, ya sabes, George no pudo resistir hacerle una broma a la profesora Mc Gonnagal, y por eso las sentó juntas…sí, ya sabemos que no eligió el mejor momento para hacer semejante broma, pero ya conocemos a George, y ya se disculpó debidamente.

En cuanto Harry sacó a Ginny de la casa, casi en el momento en que tú y mamá desaparecieron; Charlie y yo reparamos el pastel, y enviamos al mayordomo de vuelta a casa… ¡ese inútil ni siquiera colaboró para reparar los platos que habían roto las chicas el día anterior! No sé como no lo despedimos antes...Hubiera sido una gran idea !

Finalmente la fiesta fue todo un éxito! El evento social de la temporada. La verdad , es una lástima que se la hayan perdido, pero seguramente, compensaron la pérdida de la fiesta con actividades mas… ¡entretenidas! Los hombres de ésta casa, confiamos plenamente en ti, padre; y mas aún, después de los brillantes consejos que nos diste…

La banda de música tocó toda clase de melodías maravillosas, y todos los maridos regresaron a casa con las esposas mas dóciles del mundo! Ja, ja, ja…Si hasta con la tía Muriel dio resultado eso de hechizar los instrumentos, para que toda la música que sonara esa noche resultara tranquilizante para les damas…Nunca ví tan amable y simpática a la maldita vieja loca…perdón, a la noble ancianita.

El hecho es que te hicimos caso, y después de que todos se hubieran retirado, les propusimos a todas las mujeres de la casa, (para este momento ya se nos habían unido Ginny y Harry,) mi hermanita debidamente tranquilizada; ella también tuvo serenata! Y con el pretexto de un último brindis, les dimos a beber veritaserum.

De esta manera logramos poner cada pieza en su lugar…Y cada "dama" en su debido sitio.

Ginny admitió que había estado insoportable, mandona, maleducada, y qué se aprovechó de su situación de mando para cobrarse viejos rencores en contra nuestra, así como que también que intentó desprestigiar a Fleur y a Audrey, con la esperanza de que Percy y yo nos cansáramos de ellas y las dejemos…

Por supuesto qué Harry ya comprendió lo que le espera si no consigue revertir estos arranques de la pequeña, así que le puso los puntos, y ella acabó pidiendo perdón humildemente; y le dio su palabra de no repetir su comportamiento.Audrey y Fleur también tuvieron lo suyo…Las dos insistían en culpar a la otra, (evidentemente las francesas no son tan sensibles a nuestras pociones como el resto) pero Percy y yo montamos una escena de "maridos furiosos" y las dos bajaron el copete de inmediato.

Finalmente, Hermione y Angelina, si bien no habían contribuido tanto al malestar general, también admitieron lo suyo, tampoco eran tan inocentes como creíamos…y la juiciosa Hermy había contribuido bastante en eso de llenarle la cabeza a Ginny, según parece, ¡sólo por que las francesas estaban demasiado cocoritas! ¿Qué les pasa a las mujeres, padre? Como todos pudimos darnos cuenta de que todo esto se hubiera evitado, y todos la hubiésemos pasado mejor, si no hubiera sido por las infantiles actitudes de todas ellas, decidimos encerrarlas en la escobera hasta que solucionaran todas sus diferencias…A ellas no les hizo ninguna gracia esta idea, pero comprendieron que si querían salir de ahí, era mejor que se disculpen debidamente entre ellas, y convinieran una tregua permanente.

Entre medio de todo esto, apareció la tal Grace, y como evidentemente va a terminar formando parte de la troupe Weasley, decidimos ahorrarnos futuros disgustos, y acabó con el resto, encerrada en la escobera.De nada le sirvieron sus dotes de cazadora, ni su experiencia en lucha.¡Todavía no nació la bruja que pueda con los hombres de esta casa, papá!

Cansados, con los muchachos nos quedamos dormidos, por lo que ellas tuvieron que pasarse la noche encerradas, sin varita, sin otra compañía que la de ellas mismas, y sin ninguna comodidad.No fue nuestra intención hacerles pasar tan mal momento, EN ABSOLUTO, y tampoco tuvo nada que ver que el ponche estuviera exquisito, pero dio resultado. Cuando fuimos por ellas, a la mañana, eran todas una seda…Esperemos que les dure.

Fleur y Audrey les enviaron un pergamino a las Pattil, disculpándose por el mal momento que les hicieron pasar.En realidad, a Percy y a mí nos hizo mucha gracia cuando nos contaron, aunque también un poco de temor…¡de lo qué son capaces estas mujeres!¡Y nosotros tan tranquilos con esos jugadores de quidditch que vinieron a visitarlas! Tendríamos que habérselos espantado de igual forma.

Pero de todas maneras, estas tiernas damiselas (todas) van a pensarlo dos veces antes de comenzar con sus celos y demás tonterías…

Ya recibimos la carta de mamá donde cuenta lo bien que lo están pasando en Venecia…Y también DETALLES de lo apasionados que están ambos. No esperábamos menos, pero por favor, ¡ haz que para la próxima nos evite el bochorno! ¡Aunque Fleur ya decidió que nosotros no podemos ser menos, y ahora me acosa permanentemente!

Casualmente, en este momento está llamándome…Ella también te envía "nuestgos caguiños", y se alegra de que la estén pasando bien.

Bill y Fleur.

* * *

ASÍ CONCLUYE ESTA DISPARATADA TEMPORADA EN LA CASA DE LOS WEASLEY...

AL FIN ESTOS HOMBRES PUDIERON CONTROLAR A LAS MUJERES DE LA CASA !!

ESPERO QUE LA RESOLUCION TAMBIEN LAS HAYA DIVERTIDO!

BESOS PARA TODOS, TILDITA.


End file.
